Passe du côté obscur, gamin
by stylelolita15
Summary: /NON YAOI !/ /Patron SLG/ /Un peu de violence X)/ Un garçon gentil et candide, ne demandant qu'à être aimé, possédant des yeux rouges. Va-t-il accepter ce rôle de méchant qu'on lui attribue ?
1. Chapitre I : Haï depuis le départ

**C'est une fanfiction qui parle totalement du Patron de SLG. Car, que savons-nous de lui ? Nous savons que les personnalités de Mathieu ont eu un passé, avant d'atterrir dans sa tête de malade mental. Alors, pourquoi le Patron est-il comme ça ? Est-ce que c'est un "méchant" gratuit depuis le départ, ou est-ce que son parcours a une certaine logique ?**

 **J'ai hâte de voir vos reviews et réactions, les amis ! ^^**

 **Bonne lecture, la Patronne.**

 _ **Passe du côté obscur, gamin…**_

 ** _Chapitre I : Haï depuis le départ_**

Le jeune garçon ouvrit les yeux, réveillé par des cris venant depuis la cuisine. Il devait être à peu près minuit, et la lumière filtrait encore par la porte entrouverte de sa petite chambre. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il entendait ses parents se disputer… C'était même très fréquent.

Il ferma de nouveau les yeux dans l'espoir de se rendormir et en tentant d'ignorer les cris perçants, les insultes et les menaces. Il se retourna pour être sur le ventre et cacha sa tête sous son coussin, comme assourdi. Est-ce que tout était de sa faute ?…

L'enfant qui venait à peine d'avoir 7 ans gâchait la vie de son entourage et en particulier celle de ses parents… Et tout ça à cause de quoi ? De ses yeux. Ils étaient rouges. Un rouge agressif, violent, destructeur, comme le feu ou le sang. Son père les avait marron, et sa mère bleus, comme le ciel après une tempête. Lui était différent, seul.

Au départ, innocent qu'il était, il ne comprenait pas les regards accusateurs et suspicieux tournés vers lui. Une année auparavant, lors de sa première journée d'école, il souriait gentiment et innocemment aux autres, pensant se faire des amis… Il avait réussi à effrayer tous les enfants qui s'étaient enfuis loin de lui. Il avait passé sa première journée d'école seul, mais ne voulait pas perdre espoir…

En parlant de ça, il était au départ empli d'espoir. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il aimait faire ? Ce n'était pas grave, le temps montrera bien. Il était maladroit, sans talent particulier ? Il en avait surement un, qui arrivera tôt ou tard. Ses pupilles s'agrandissaient lorsqu'il fixait quelqu'un ? C'était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal.

Le soir, lorsque sa mère vint le chercher, les parents de ses camarades chuchotaient à voix basse en la toisant avec dédain. Le garçon se dit que c'était par jalousie : sa mère était la plus jeune, belle et vive de toutes ! Même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi on se montrait aussi hostile envers elle… Mais elle, blessée, préféra ne plus venir le chercher. Il rentrait donc seul.

Il avait une fois croisé un drôle de monsieur avec des bonbons, mais il lui avait rétorqué gentiment qu'il n'aimait pas ça et a tracé son chemin.

Parfois, ses rêves étaient étranges… Peuplés d'une grande foule, avec un type à chapeau… Le public semblait l'acclamer. Il ne savait pas où il se trouvait. Etait-ce lui, dans le rêve ?...

Un an plus tard, sa situation avait mal évolué… Les enfants de son âge le fuyaient comme la peste, ceux qui étaient plus grands le provoquaient en bataille.

Ses parents se disputaient encore plus souvent… Comme ce soir-là. Il décida de savoir pourquoi, se leva donc et se plaça derrière la porte pour écouter. On parlait de lui, apparemment… Son père charriait sa mère à cause des mauvaises notes de leur fils et de son comportement…

C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas très doué en cours. Il essayait parfois de suivre, mais finissait rapidement par diverger. Pour ce qui était de son comportement, il rentrait tous les soirs avec de nouveaux bleus et un rapport de chez le directeur. Mais comme son père travaillait à la police et avait des relations amicales avec le corps enseignant, il ne se faisait pas renvoyer de l'école. Il gardait tout de même espoir… Il finirait par être bon en cours et se faire des amis, non ?

Il fut tiré de ses pensés par de nouvelles paroles de son père :

-Arrête de me mentir ! Avoue que ce gosse n'est pas de moi : regarde ses yeux ?! Tu as vu quelqu'un, dans la famille, avec des yeux pareils ?!

Elle lui répondit en sanglotant :

-Tu es mon seul amour… Jamais je n'ai eu d'autre relation qu'avec toi, et cet enfant est le nôtre…

-C'est faux ! T'es qu'une pute, gamine, une PUTE !

-Mais puisque…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, interrompue par une violente claque qui retentit dans toute la pièce. Le petit était choqué par le spectacle… Son père retourna dans sa chambre sans un mot de plus.

Le misérable fils s'avança vers sa mère en tremblant. Celle-ci était au sol, recroquevillée sur elle-même, ses longs cheveux châtains emmêlés cachant en partie son visage d'ange. Il voulut la réconforter, quand soudain, elle leva des yeux haineux vers son fils aux yeux du démon et ce qu'elle lui dit lui fit l'effet d'un poignard dans son frêle petit cœur :

-Dégage. Tout est de ta faute. Tu as gâché notre bonheur, brisé nos vies. Tu ne mérites même pas d'exister.


	2. Chapitre II : Pourquoi s'acharner ?

**Un nouveau chapitre ^^**

 **N'oubliez pas de me laisser des reviews pour que je sache si j'ai des lecteurs ou pas X)**

 **BEUZOU, la Patronne.**

 ** _Chapitre II : Pourquoi s'acharner ?_**

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il méritait ça… Le petit aux yeux rouges était confus. Est-ce que c'était mal d'observer les garçons et les filles de sa classe se changer dans les vestiaires ? Son regard était-il si perçant que ça, ou était-ce autre chose… Est-ce que c'était mal de se défendre lorsqu'on l'insultait ?

Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'il n'avait pas eu le droit à un câlin ou à un mot gentil… A ses 10 ans, il savait déjà beaucoup trop de choses pour son jeune âge et n'avait pas un vocabulaire des plus raffinés… Ses résultats scolaires étaient médiocres et il ne faisait rien pour les améliorer. Il était si… Différent des autres.

Le "pervers", comme l'appelaient ses camarades à cause de la réputation de voyeur qu'il avait réussit à avoir, n'avait jamais de cadeau. Aucun jouet. Alors un jour, il demanda à sa mère :

-Pourquoi j'ai jamais de cadeau, comme les autres ?...

\- A quoi bon ? Tu n'en n'as pas besoin, tu n'as pas de personnalité, rien ne t'intéresse, trancha-t-elle.

-Si. J'veux un gode, répondit tranquillement le gamin, mais le regretta ensuite, ayant été privé de repas, même s'il commençait à s'habituer à cette punition… Il maigrissait à vue d'œil.

En cours, il entendait murmurer dans son dos des choses pas toujours très plaisantes à entendre… Alors il ripostait avec des coups bien placés. Et c'est lui qui se faisait ensuite punir.

Quant à ses parents… Jamais ils ne lui adressaient la parole, si ce n'était que pour l'insulter ou bien lui faire des demandes du genre "va faire la vaisselle, tu dois bien servir à quelque chose" ou "sois gentil, ferme ta gueule".

Un soir d'hiver, il s'approcha de ses parents.

-Accordez-moi un peu d'attention… S'il vous plait, je me sens seul, murmura-t-il.

Pourtant, ils ne firent que lever brièvement la tête vers lui et l'ignorèrent de nouveau. Alors, pour attirer un minimum leur attention, il poussa un verre qui était sur la table et qui se fracassa au sol en se brisant. Les deux regards froids et impassibles se levèrent de nouveau vers lui. Il attendait la réaction de ses parents en tremblant.

Son père se leva alors et se dirigea vers lui. Il le saisit par le col de son tee-shirt noir et commença à le trainer vers la sortie, toujours avec ce calme olympien. Le petit n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Le père ouvrit la porte et le balança dehors.

Il atterrit en plein dans la neige et trembla de froid. La porte claqua derrière lui. Il se précipita vers elle et tambourina de toutes ses forces. Le froid semblait le paralyser tandis que la neige continuait de tomber lentement. En quelques minutes, il était gelé et ses yeux rouges étaient vitreux. Il suppliait qu'on le laisse entrer, sa voix un peu trop grave pour son âge faiblissant de seconde en seconde.

Il regarda la neige tomber devant lui et se laissa glisser par terre en fermant les yeux et murmura encore :

-Ouvrez… Pitié… Qu'est-ce que je vous ai fais de mal ?...

Personne ne lui ouvrit et il s'évanouit, ne sentant plus son corps.


	3. Chapitre III : le début d'une rebellion

**Voici un nouveau chapitre de cette fanfic sur le Patron ! :D**

 **Je réponds de ce pas à vos reviews :**

 **...**

 **Ah, merde...**

 ***Hello darkness my old friend***

 **Bonne lecture, signé la Patronne.**

 ** _Chapitre III : Le début d'une rébellion_**

A la rentrée au collège, le jeune adolescent eut l'idée de mettre des lentilles. Le matin de la première journée, il arriva avec des yeux marron et totalement banals, mais une heure plus tard seulement, ils commencèrent à le démanger horriblement. Il se précipita alors vers les toilettes pour se regarder dans un miroir : ses yeux avaient enflé et étaient larmoyants, et il commençait à voir trouble. Il était certain que si l'on ne le débarrassait pas immédiatement de ces satanées lentilles, il serait aveugle. Sauf que seul, il n'y arrivait pas, sa vue étant brouillée par ses larmes incontrôlables provoquées par son allergie.

Il courut donc vers l'infirmerie en se cognant plusieurs fois contre tout et n'importe quoi. On l'accueillit avec étonnement, et lorsqu'on lui ôta ses lentilles, le personnel de l'infirmerie fut choqué par ses yeux, mais il voyait trop trouble pour s'en rendre compte. Après cet accident, il voyait flou toute la semaine durant. Son espoir de passer inaperçu fut écroulé à cause de son allergie et de ses maudits yeux trop sensibles.

Pour ne plus entendre les murmures de ses camarades à son égard, il dormait en cours. Il était dernier de sa classe, mais s'en fichait royalement, et sa puberté qui venait trop tôt préoccupait toutes ses pensés.

Une journée habituelle pour lui se déroulait de cette manière : il allait au collège sans manger, dormait en cours, se bagarrait avec des adolescents parfois plus âgés que lui, se faisait charrier par la CPE ou même parfois la principal de l'établissement, puis rentrait avec quelques bleus et la lèvre ensanglantée. Il allait dans sa chambre, lançait son sac au sol, puis s'affalait sur le matelas décharné qui lui servait de lit en allumant une cigarette. Il volait régulièrement des cigarettes à son père sans que celui-ci ne s'en rende compte. Le garçon fumait depuis peu de temps, ça le détendait.

Son père rentrait très tard ou ne rentrait pas du tout à cause de son emploi. Il accordait très peu d'attention à sa famille, seulement le soir quand il rentrait. La porte d'entrée claquait et on l'entendait insulter sa mère. Ça faisait doucement ricaner l'adolescent aux yeux rouges : en dehors de leur petite maison délabrée, il défendait la justice, était un bon modèle pour tous et était saint d'esprit, contrairement à son pauvre fils sans aucun avenir et à sa trainée de femme, alors qu'à la maison, il arrêtait de jouer son rôle de monsieur parfait et redevenait ce qu'il était de base… Une ordure, aux yeux de son fils.

Un peu plus tard, il entendait sa mère pousser des cris de douleur et supplier son père d'"arrêter". Leur fils ne réagissait pas, il écoutait, imaginait, apprenait. Un petit sourire sadique se dessina sur ses lèvres blessées, une idée germant dans son esprit. Quelqu'un voudra forcément de lui, car il n'allait pas rester innocent toute sa vie, n'est-ce pas ?...

Le lendemain, il avait un devoir maison à faire avec une camarade de classe. Il était prêt. Une fois chez elle, il constata qu'ils étaient seuls… Parfait. Alors, sans prévenir, il fit son affaire. Elle n'eut pas le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit. Mais elle ne devait en parler à personne… Car même le fait d'adresser la parole au "fils de pute" était une honte. Et lui était fier comme jamais… Mais il voulait plus, malgré sa satisfaction.

Il n'avait que 12 ans et il était renfermé sur lui-même, seul au monde et incompris de tous. Les insultes, moqueries et coups des autres lui pesaient de plus en plus sur le cœur. La pression était énorme. Il sentait sa rage bouillir en lui, le sang lui monter à la tête. Il était un volcan en éruption, une bombe à retardement qui risquait à tout moment d'exploser… Ce moment n'allait pas tarder, il le savait, il le sentait.


	4. Chapitre IV : Plus aucun retour

**Salut les crottes volantes ! Voici enfin le chapitre IV ! ^^**

 **Pardon, au passage, avant je ne savais pas comment regarder les vues... .-.**

 **Mais comme maintenant, je suis sûre d'avoir au moins 10 lecteurs, ça fait plaisir ! :3**

 **(Fanfic lue et approuvée par un prof, ça rigole plus !)**

 **Bonne lectures, mes moutons noirs ! La Patronne.**

 ** _Chapitre IV : Plus aucun retour en arrière_**

"Sans avenir", "élève médiocre", "bon à rien", "le consanguin"… Il en avait marre. Marre de tout. Marre de son entourage qui ne le comprenait pas et qui ne l'avait jamais compris, de la pression, de cette vie sans aucun sens ni la moindre once d'espoir. Il avait depuis longtemps compris qu'il gâchait, pourrissait la vie des autres, mais ne voulait pas voir la vérité en face.

Il alla voir sa mère, qui ne souriait jamais, avait les cheveux et les yeux ternes, et aucune joie de vivre, puis lui demanda :

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu vis cette vie ? Pourquoi tu acceptes tout ça ?

-Tu es mon fils… Murmura-t-elle. Une erreur, une ordure, un raté, soit… Mais je ne veux pas te laisser seul.

 _Je suis déjà seul depuis bien longtemps…_

-Donc, c'est encore ma faute… Chuchota-t-il.

Et ce n'était pas la faute de son père non plus… S'il était devenu comme ça, le fautif n'était autre que lui, son fils aux yeux rouges.

Il méditait ça en avançant dans les sombres rues de sa ville, quand il vit quelqu'un au loin. Il s'approcha alors de la personne : elle avait l'air d'avoir quelques années de plus que lui, avec de longs cheveux roux et une courte, très courte jupe. L'adolescent se sentit… Excité ? Il s'approcha donc d'elle et l'attrapa par l'épaule sans grande délicatesse.

Elle se tourna, surprise, et l'horreur se lut sur son visage. Le sang du garçon ne fit qu'un tour et il l'empoigna soudain par le col de son haut.

-C'est encore mes yeux, hein ?! Encore ?! T'as peur de ça ?! Hein ?! Tu vas VRAIMENT avoir peur !

Tremblant de rage, il frappa la tête de l'innocente contre un mur, déversant enfin toute la haine qu'il ressentait envers ce monde si cruel et injuste… Le sang gicla. Il rit. Il avait craqué. Il continuait de fracasser le crâne de sa victime contre le mur en béton couvert de rouge. Elle était morte depuis plusieurs minutes, mais il s'en fichait.

Il se défoulait en criant, hurlant et riant. Il était fou. Il comprit ce à quoi il était destiné. A rendre ce qu'on lui avait offert : de la violence, du mal, et aucun amour. Rien que de la haine. De la haine pure… Mêlée à du plaisir. Un plaisir malsain.

L'adolescent meurtrier fit tomber le cadavre au sol. Son excitation était plus que grande… Alors il tira le corps vers une impasse sombre, là où pratiquement personne ne pénétrait, laissant des trainées de sang sur son passage. Il tremblait d'impatience et d'excitation. Sa victime ne bougeait plus, il fallait faire vite avant que la police ne soit alertée… Le garçon au prénom inconnu était fier de lui, pour la première fois de sa vie…

Plus tard, il marchait en ville, encore tremblant de joie. Il rentra chez lui. Son père parlait déjà à sa mère du crime que leur propre fils avait commis, sans savoir que c'était lui. Il sentit son sang battre à ses oreilles et alla se rincer le visage dans la salle de bain. En se voyant dans le miroir, il vit qu'il était couvert de sang. Et si quelqu'un l'avait aperçu ? Une sueur froide parcourut son dos.

En voyant son visage hideux, déformé par les sensations extrêmes dans le reflet, il prit le premier le premier objet qui lui tomba sous la main et le lança sur le miroir, dont les éclats volèrent dans tous les sens, lui éraflant les joues. Il se pencha, ramassa un débris du miroir en partie couvert de son sang et se regarda dedans en fronçant les sourcils. Le petit garçon si candide et innocent, attendant de l'amour venant des autres et empli d'espoir était mort. A la place naissait un nouveau "lui". Froid, sans cœur et sans pitié.

Il leva ses yeux rouges déterminés vers son père qui avait accourut, alerté par le bruit du miroir brisé. Il commença à lui crier dessus, à l'insulter, l'humilier. Sauf que cette fois, ses mots lui passaient à travers. Un sourire s'étira sur ses fines lèvres et il éclata de rire. Un rire glacé, qui n'avait rien d'humain. Son père s'était tût, déstabilisé par la réaction démesurée de son fils qui continuait de rire aux éclats. Lorsqu'il se calma enfin, tous les deux étaient silencieux, de longues, très longues minutes. L'adulte sortit, perdu.

L'adolescent s'enferma dans sa chambre pour réfléchir. S'il récapitulait la situation, voilà la peinture que ça donnait : une mère au bord du gouffre, épuisée par la vie, un père du côté de la justice qui n'allait pas tarder à découvrir son crime. Au milieu, il y avait lui. Une petite forme sombre et imparfaite, le coupable. Coupable de tout. Alors, une idée germa dans l'esprit dérangé du jeune meurtrier : il allait exécuter son plan le soir même.

Lorsque le soleil se coucha, il avait déjà rassemblé ses affaires dans son vieux sac à dos : un paquet de cigarettes, un peu d'eau et de nourriture, quelques sombres vêtements, et le plus important : le pistolet de son père avec des cartouches. Il s'était muni d'un bidon d'essence et arrosait généreusement les couloirs de sa maison, puis le contour, jusqu'à totalement le vider.

Il sortit une allumette, l'alluma et la jeta sur la maison avant de reculer pour observer le spectacle en allumant une cigarette. Le feu se propageait à une vitesse monumentale. Il se délectait des cris de peur et de panique de ses parents. L'assassin de 14 ans se mit à entonner une vieille comptine, une berceuse, que sa mère lui chantait lorsqu'il était tout petit, pour l'endormir. Tapi dans l'ombre, il regardait les voisins tenter d'éteindre l'incendie, puis les pompiers qui pensaient encore pouvoir sauver ses parents, mais c'était trop tard… Le show était terminé, il jeta sa cigarette terminée à terre, l'écrasa du talon, puis partit dans les rues sombres de sa ville pour commencer une nouvelle vie.


	5. Chapitre V : Retour à la réalité

**Encore une fanfic de terminée ! :D**

 **Ceci est le dernier chapitre de la fanfiction sur le personnage du Patron, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira...**

 **J'ai plusieurs choses à dire à la fin, mais pour l'instant :**

 **Bonne lecture, mes flambys volants ! La Patronne.**

 ** _Chapitre V : Retour à la réalité_**

Il courrait, haletant. Le bruit des sirènes de police et les aboiements des chiens l'assourdissaient. Il avait mal à la cheville et ses poumons semblaient être en feu. Ses yeux rouges se figèrent d'horreur lorsqu'il comprit qu'il était dans une impasse. Il se cacha derrière une benne à ordures et tenta de reprendre son souffle en serrant fort son pistolet légèrement rouillé dans sa main.

Deux années s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'il avait quitté son ancienne vie. Depuis, les meurtres, viols et autres crimes en tous genres s'étaient enchainés. Il avait réussi à fuir la police durant tout ce temps, mais cette fois, c'était fichu. Sa vie n'était qu'un énorme échec. Il n'avait servi à rien, il n'était qu'une pauvre merde…

Puis, il entendit soudain :

-Vous êtes en état d'arrestation. Jetez votre arme et approchez, les mains en l'air. Vous êtes encerclé, n'essayez pas de résister.

La voix du haut-parleur était proche, si proche… Le hurlement des sirènes et les aboiements étaient si stridents… Tout résonnait dans sa tête comme un chaos désordonné… Se rendre ? Plutôt mourir… Il entendait des murmures, dans sa tête… Des murmures qui lui disaient de venir, de rejoindre quelqu'un… Mais qui ?...

Il regarda le pistolet qu'il serrait dans sa main. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. La première fois de sa vie qu'il pleurait, d'ailleurs… Et la dernière. Il braqua l'arme contre sa tempe et ferma les yeux en souriant. Ce calvaire, ce cauchemar, cet Enfer, allaient enfin se terminer. Il allait être en paix. Ses larmes coulaient dans son cou et les bruits se faisaient plus assourdissants encore.

Il tira.

Noir.

Silence.

Puis, un "bip" continu, aiguë et insupportable. Avec un plafond blanc.

 _Debout, le taré…_

"Le taré". Un surnom récent et étrangement familier. Et cette fois masculine qui lui tapait sur les nerfs.

-Eh, oh, le taré ! Tu es réveillé ?!

Conscient qu'il avait les yeux à découvert, il les referma et chercha ses lunettes noires de la main. Il les mit, puis se redressa difficilement en grognant.

-J'suis où ?... Fit le criminel de sa voix rocailleuse et éraillée par le tabac et l'alcool.

-A l'hôpital, lui répondit calmement Mathieu.

L'homme en noir le dévisagea : le petit youtubeur était assis sur une chaise et tenait son chapeau feutre en cuir entre les mains, laissant ses cheveux châtains légèrement frisés sans leur couvre-chef habituel. Au-dessus de son perfecto foncé, il avait sur ses épaules une blouse blanche.

-On t'a tiré une balle dans le ventre… Heureusement que tu t'es réveillé, continuait l'homme aux personnalités multiples, qu'est-ce que j'allais dire à tes fans, moi ?

-On est en quelle année ?... Demanda le débauché sexuel d'un air perdu.

Mathieu fronça les sourcils avec inquiétude.

-En 2014… Lui répondit-il. Tu te souviens de ton identité, j'espère ?...

Bien sûr qu'il s'en souvenait… Comment pouvait-il en être autrement ?

-Je suis le Patron… Ta meilleure personnalité, ta plus puissante… Je travaille pour ton émission de merde depuis 3 ans…

Son créateur soupira de soulagement.

Le Patron, quant à lui, se grattait machinalement sa barbe naissante.

-J'ai fais un putain d'rêve, gamin… Murmura-t-il.

-Je ne veux pas savoir, le trancha le petit châtain, tes histoires de psychopathe ne m'intéressent pas !

Le violeur leva les yeux au ciel en grognant légèrement.

Il songea de nouveau à ce qu'il venait de voir… Son ancienne vie. Mais, à présent, il était très bien dans l'esprit de Mathieu, avec ses frères d'âme qu'il pouvait martyriser autant qu'il le voulait, et ses fans par milliers.

Un sourire carnassier qui était normal chez lui se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Jamais, au grand jamais, il ne regrettera son parcours…

 **Voilà, c'est terminé ! J'ai vu que j'ai au moins 5 lecteurs dans mes vues, et ça, ça me touche beaucoup, putain ! Enfin, dès que je sais qu'il y a au moins 2 personnes qui suivent mes histoire, ça me mets déjà d'excellente humeur... BRRREF !**

 **J'ai clôturé une autre fiction, qui a un très grand rapport avec la Saison 6 de LVEDD, donc ça c'était l'info un peu inutile.**

 **Ensuite : je prévois d'écrire plusieurs autres fanfictions. Dans l'ordre, cela donnera cela :**

 **\- Steve, personnage mystérieux de SLG et TRÈS BEAUCOUP lié avec LVEDD, donc il s'agira plus d'une fanfiction sur ma propre théorie ! x') Oui, c'est tordu. Mais je prévois d'écrire beaucoup de choses au sujet de ce perso qui me fascine tout simplement. Si vous pensez savoir qui est Steve et si vous avez même des théories sur lui, n'hésitez pas à mettre une review. ^^**

 **\- Maitre Chat, un personnage issu de mon imagination, également lié à LVEDD (à partir de la Saison 2) mais qui risque d'apparaitre dans bon nombre de fanfictions de ma part...**

 **\- Hippie. Son enfance, sa jeunesse. Ça promet à coup sûr d'être moins badass que celle sur le Patron maintenant clôturée, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira tout de même X)**

 **-Les Analyses de Pubs de Mr JDay et . Comme je l'ai déjà dis, j'adore le mélange entre "chronique" et "fiction". Et depuis la trame scénaristique apparue lors de la dernière analyse (avec Le Grand JD en personne inclu dans l'histoire *^*), j'ai vraiment envie d'écrire dessus. Je ne sais pas quoi exactement, mais j'y réfléchis !**

 **Les deux personnages apparaissant appartiennent à Mathieu Sommet (il s'appartient lui-même lolol) et sur ce LONG, très LONG et GROS pavé, j'vous laisse, mes flambys de l'espace !**

 **Signé : La Patronne.**


End file.
